


So Tender...

by lakesinstillness



Category: Dir en grey, LUNA SEA
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Foot Fetish, Kissing, Licking, Light Petting, M/M, au where lunatic fest 2020 is a thing, kitten play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakesinstillness/pseuds/lakesinstillness
Summary: After a live, Shinya decides to spend the night at Sugizo's house.
Relationships: Shinya (Dir en grey)/Sugizo (LUNA SEA)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	So Tender...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [direngrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/direngrey/gifts).



> Okay istg I've been a fan of Shinya/Sugizo for a while and I was talking about it with Gabi (@bucktiick) like. Only a few days before that photo of them together came out. And I had this idea before the pic, and was going to do it but also I probably would've procrastinated, but after that pic I was like, "Okay I have to write it now." I meant for this to come out on Shinya's birthday, but oh well. Close enough?
> 
> Thanks to Gabi for letting me borrow a suggested line almost word for word and helping with ideas!

Lunatic Fest 2020 had just ended, and Sugizo was backstage, collecting his things and deciding what he wanted to do afterward. He knew his bandmates and members of other groups were going out for drinks, but he felt quite tired. Still, he didn’t want to spend the night alone, so he was hoping he could find someone to bring home with him.

He found that person when he saw Dir en grey’s Shinya sitting backstage, staring at his phone. Although it was rare for the drummer to get dressed up, except for around Halloween, he was actually wearing some elements of a cat costume during the live. Even though his performance ended a while ago, he was still wearing his kitty ears, bell collar, and drawn-on whiskers. Sugizo thought he looked really cute, and kept staring at him whenever they were both backstage together.

Sugizo decided to walk over to Shinya, and see if he had any plans. “Waiting for someone?” he asked.

Shinya looked up at the guitarist, taking his eyes off of his Instagram feed. “Nope,” he replied, smiling. “I was just posting some pictures, and ended up getting distracted.”

Sugizo chuckled. “Ah. Phones really can be addictive at times. Anyways your performance was really great tonight!”

“Oh, thank you! You were great too, as always.” Despite being on his phone this whole time and just having finished a performance, Shinya still seemed full of energy.

“So, do you have any plans for tonight?”

“No. I considered going out for drinks with Die and Aki, but I’m thinking of just going home instead.”

“I see. Well, I was planning on just going home too, but I was wondering if you’d like to join me? We could have some drinks and talk or maybe--.” Shinya yawned, which distracted Sugizo. He stretched as he did it, causing the bell on his neck to ring, and it caught Sugizo’s attention. “Oh, and I forgot to say. I think you looked really… cute tonight.”

“Oh, really?” Shinya broke eye contact with Sugizo for a short moment, which made the guitarist worry he had embarrassed him. “Thank you. Going to your place sounds like fun. I’ll come over.”

“Great! Do you need a ride or--?”

“No, I have my car here. But,” Shinya stood up, once again causing the bell to ring, and then whispered in Sugizo’s ear, “I think I’ll need to sleep over at your place, if that’s alright with you.” Sugizo looked at the drummer, who winked at him. “I have to go get my gifts, but I’ll meet you at your place.”

Sugizo didn’t know what Shinya had planned for the night, but he was certainly excited to find out.

~

After getting home, Sugizo made sure everything was neat and tidy for Shinya’s arrival. The entire ride home he had thought about Shinya’s flirting, and what he had planned. Did Sugizo’s compliment bring it on? Could Shinya tell he was into the whole kitty thing? He figured he would only find out when Shinya arrived, so he decided to just wait for him, checking his Instagram while he waited.

It didn’t take long for Shinya to arrive, messaging Sugizo before going to the door. Sugizo was somewhat nervous when he answered the door, but the drummer looked exactly the same as when he last saw him. “Come in!” the guitarist exclaimed, and led Shinya to the couch.

Both of them sat down, and the room fell silent for a moment. Sugizo never knew what to expect from Shinya, especially in a situation like this. Still, he decided to break the silence. “So, what do you want to--?” His question was interrupted when Shinya laid his head on Sugizo’s lap. “What are you…”

“Pet me,” Shinya demanded gently. The position caused the drummer’s cat ears to go crooked, but he ignored them, continuing to rest there.

“What?”

“You said you thought I looked cute,” the drummer explained, “so I figured you’d want to… have some fun. Do you not want to?”

“Oh!” Sugizo ran his hand through Shinya’s hair, and brushed his finger across his cheek. “Of course I want to,” the drummer whispered, “kitten.”

The nickname made Shinya chuckle. He turned on his back, so his face was looking up at Sugizo. “And what should I call you?”

“Hmmm… just my name.”

“Boring. I’m gonna call you Sugi-chan, because that’s cuter.”

Sugizo smiled, and put his left hand in Shinya’s hand… or rather, paw? “Anything you want, kitten,” the guitarist replied, booping Shinya’s nose afterward.

The two of them sat like that for a while, with Shinya occasionally changing position so Sugizo could pet other parts of him. Sugizo occasionally flicked the bell around Shinya’s neck and told him what a cute little kitty he was. Shinya was quiet, but Sugizo’s petting and cooing brought a smile to his face, and he occasionally reached up to touch the guitarist’s face.

Eventually, Sugizo could tell Shinya was getting bored, so he decided to find something else for them to do. “Kitty, why don’t you explore the place?”

Shinya got to the ground, crawling around Sugizo’s house. Sugizo followed him until they reached where Sugizo stored his guitars. The drummer crawled towards one of them, and--his fingers curled, like most humans imitating cats--began to strum it with his knuckles. “No kitty, don’t touch Daddy’s instruments,” Sugizo said, patting Shinya’s head before taking the guitar from him.

When Sugizo saw the look on Shinya’s face, he realized his mistake. “Daddy?” Shinya replied.

“Shit, uh, Freudian slip.”

Shinya chuckled. “Well, lots of pet owners call themselves that. But I’m still going to call you Sugi-chan.” Getting back into his role, the drummer started reaching for the guitar while on his knees.  
“I know you’re curious. But it’s fragile.” Sugizo looked at the guitar for a moment. It was a really old model, so it brought back memories for him. “I played this at this small club in Okayama. I kept snapping the strings left and right because they were cheap as hell.” He started smiling, and despite his warning to Shinya, started cradling the guitar like a baby.

“Me next, Sugi-chan,” Shinya said, raising his arms to be held by Suigizo.

Sugizo chuckled, and put the guitar down. “But you’re too big to be held.” Shinya pouted, and hugged Sugizo’s legs as he looked up at the guitarist. He looked so cute, so desperate for affection. Sugizo didn’t know tonight would turn out like this, but he wanted to see more before the night ended. “I’m sorry, kitten. But if we get in bed, I could hold you.”

Shinya immediately started crawling to Sugizo’s bedroom. He got off his knees for just a moment to climb into bed, and then laid down, spreading all over it as much as possible. Sugizo followed after him, getting on his knees in the bed and using his hands to hold Shinya’s arms in place. “Now, my kitten. Would you please give me a kiss?”

Shinya tried to reach up to kiss the other man, but with the way Sugizo was pinning him down it was impossible. Sugizo, clearly enjoying the drummer’s attempts, would occasionally loosen his grip on Shinya’s arms, but also move his face further away, so the guitarist was always just out of his reach. The drummer’s legs had left the bed now as Shinya kicked in the air in frustration.

Although Sugizo was enjoying teasing Shinya, he realized that the drummer was still fully clothed. Just as Shinya was about to kiss him, he pulled away. “Wait.”

Shinya groaned. “What is it?”

“You’re still wearing the same clothes from the live earlier. You can’t be comfortable in that, can you? If we’re going to get all snuggly after this, you can’t keep wearing that.” A pout on his face Shinya looked away from the guitarist. “What’s wrong?”

“I still would like a kiss, Sugi-chan.”

“Alright, fine.” Sugizo bent down and pecked Shinya on the lips. “Is that good?”

“It’ll do.” Shinya started removing his top, and as much as Sugizo wanted to stick around and watch, he wanted to help the drummer get ready for bed. They had a live before this, and he knew that he would be tired after they were done… playing. Shinya was a bit more energetic than he was, but he still wanted Shinya to get some rest, so he decided Shinya would have to be a whiskerless kitty for the rest of the night. The guitarist went to the bathroom to fetch a makeup wipe and then returned, wiping the whiskers off the now half-naked drummer’s cheeks. “Can you take off the rest?” Shinya requested, referring to the bottom half of his clothes.

Sugizo obeyed, pulling off the skirt Shinya had been wearing. Shinya raised and stretched his legs as Sugizo removed it, causing the stockings he was wearing to catch the guitarist’s attention. The position of Shinya’s feet caused the fabric to stretch between his toes like webs. But the main thing that caught Sugizo’s attention was the pink paw prints on the bottom. “Why did you make these a part of your costume when no one could see them?”

“Well, you’re seeing them right now, right?”

“Oh, I guess that’s true. They’re cute.” Sugizo was almost sad to take them off, but it was what he asked for in the first place, so he removed them, adding them to the pile of Shinya’s clothes on the floor.

Now that Shinya was undressed, Sugizo had to think about what he wanted to do next. He felt like they had deviated from the kitty theme a bit too much, and wanted to get back to it, because Shinya made such a cute cat. Still, he was a bit nervous to make his request. “Now, my kitten. Could you…?”

“Yes?”

“Could you, uh, groom yourself for me?” Shinya didn’t respond for a moment, only letting out a few hmms. Sugizo worried that his request was too weird, and decided to retract it. “You don’t have to if you don’t--.”

“No, it’s not that.” The drummer smirked. “I’d just much rather have my Sugi-chan groom me.”

Sugizo blushed, and once again bent down, this time showering Shinya’s chest with wet and sloppy kisses. Shinya didn’t make much noise, but would occasionally jolt, the bell on his neck still ringing whenever he moved. Sugizo gradually moved down the drummer’s body, kissing his stomach and then his right leg as Shinya’s foot rested in his hand.

Once Sugizo moved down to Shinya’s ankle, he brought the sole of Shinya’s foot to his face and licked in one big stroke, causing Shinya to kick in retaliation. “Ticklish?”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. It was cute.” After giving Shinya’s big toe one last kiss, Sugizo placed it back on the bed, and then ruffled Shinya’s hair with his now empty hand.

Sugizo’s attention turned to Shinya’s cock, which had become hard from all of Sugizo’s affection. Using his teeth, the guitarist pulled off Shinya’s underwear, and then started licking his cock, causing the drummer to let out the tiniest moan. After a few licks, he took Shinya in his mouth. As he sucked Shinya’s dick, he looked up at him, attracted to the way Shinya’s fingers clung to the bedsheets. He pulled away just before Shinya’s orgasm, the drummer moaning Sugizo’s pet-name as he came on the guitarist’s face.

“Good kitty,” Sugizo said as he took Shinya’s hand in his, massaging his knuckles with his thumb.

Shinya sat up after a moment, and moved towards Sugizo’s face. “Now let me groom _you_ , Sugi-chan.” Gripping onto Sugizo’s hair, Shinya licked the cum off his face. The guitarist closed his eyes at first, letting the feeling of Shinya’s tongue overwhelm his senses. But the urge to get Shinya ready for bed took over once again, as the guitarist removed the now-crooked kitty ear headband and the bell around his neck. Once Shinya was done cleaning Sugizo’s face, he kissed him, wrapping his arms around the guitarist like he was a big Cheburashka plushie.

Once their lips parted, Sugizo got ready for bed. He thought it was ironic that he made such a fuss over Shinya’s comfort yet had forgotten to remove the uncomfortable clothes he wore to the live that day, but now that he was going to cuddle with Shinya he didn’t want it to feel rough for his kitten. Although he would usually be neat about it, he didn’t want to keep Shinya waiting, so he just threw his clothes onto the floor and laid down next to Shinya.

“Now, kitty, can your Sugi-chan hold you as you fall asleep?” Shinya didn’t give a verbal answer, instead resting in Sugizo’s arms and letting the older man play with his hair. Sugizo stopped for just a moment to turn the light off, and then said, “Good night, my kitten.”

“Sweet dreams,” Shinya replied, before moving to whisper into the guitarist’s ear, “ _Daddy_.”

“Oh shut up.” Sugizo planted one more kiss on Shinya’s forehead before closing his eyes, ready for his sleepiness to take over him. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> shinyaaaaa~


End file.
